Voice
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: "...jika Echo berbicara, apakah Tuan Vincent dan orang lain akan mendengarnya?" Oneshot. lil-song fic. Warning inside! Met membaca :D


_**Warning: **hanya corat - coret Glo. OOC. Gak menarik. Typo(s). Alur nyacat. I've warned 'cha ;)_

_**Disclaimer: **pandora hearts milik Jun Mochizuki =) mau Glo kayang dari rumah ke monas juga gabakal dikasih kayaknya T_T(?). 'You and Beautiful World' sung by Luka Megurine! =) and someone who made the song! sorry I dunno who made it T^T *ditabok*  
><em>

_**Thanks: **untuk semua yang baca, ngeliat, ngereview maupun nge fave/alerts cerita ini atau cerita yang lain buatan Glo ataupun acconut SiebteGloxinia. Thanks a lot! =) *batukterutamauntuk**TaviabetaPrimavera**dan**Salmahimahi**yangudahbikinfictdedikasi,loveyou!batuk*_

_**Jujur(?): **sebenernya ini pengalihan untuk Teenage Stories yang masih mandek *ditendang* gomen T^T tapi ditunggu sadja!_

_uhuk curcol._

_dan maaf banget kalo ada typo(s) T_T Glo udah ngecheck, apa daya mata siwer. T_T aduduh malu eike.  
><em>

**_yasud, met membaca! _**_Semoga kalian suka! ^^ loveya! makasih udah mau ngeklik fict yang abal eneh! xD  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Voice<strong>

.

.

.

_/apandoraheartsfanfiction/_

_**/voice/**_

_/bysiebtegloxinia/_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Inilah alasan mengapa Echo selalu diam…<em>

_Selalu menyembunyikan suara Echo…_

.

.

.

**PLAKKKKK!**

Sekarang pipi kanan.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, Echo." ujar Tuan Vince.

"…"

"Apa benar kau berbicara dengan anak Vessalius itu?" tanya Tuan Vince dengan amarah memuncak.

"Ya."

…

**PLAKKKKK!**

Sekarang pipi kiri.

**"CEPAT MASUK KEKAMARMU, SEKARANG!"**

"…"

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_**The world is beautiful.**_

_**On a revolving clock hand, you are there.**_

_._

_._

_._

"Hai, Nona Echo!" sapa Tuan Oz, tapi Echo berusaha menghindar dari Tuan Oz. Karena kata Tuan Vincent, itu tidak boleh.

"Echo."

"Oh iya hahaha, Echo. Sedang apa?" tanya Tuan Oz.

…

_Kenapa Tuan Oz tidak melihat saja sendiri?_

_ Apa Tuan Oz tidak bisa melihat?_

_ Apa perlu penjelasan untuk semua yang Echo lakukan?_

"…"

"Err, apakah aku mengganggumu, Echo?" tanya Tuan Oz.

"Tidak."

"Bagus! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat!" pekik Tuan Oz dengan ceria sambil menarik tangan Echo.

_Echo tak mengerti._

_.  
><em>

.

.

_**The beautiful world's colors are fading away.**_

_**Flowing away.**_

_**Teach me…**_

_._

_._

_._

"**LIHAT!** Bagus, kan?" tanya Tuan Oz.

_Kenapa hamparan bunga itu terlihat indah? Padahal, bunga itu tidak bisa berkata – kata manis._

_ Tetapi bunga itu selalu terlihat manis bila dipandang._

_ Kenapa?_

"Kau suka?"

"Ya." balas Echo pendek.

_Apa pandangan mata Echo terlihat tidak suka dengan hamparan bunga itu?_

_ Kenapa orang lain selalu menanyakan hal yang tidak penting?_

_ Apa mereka tidak bisa lihat sendiri arti dari tatapan mata Echo?_

.

.

.

"Aku senang jika Echo menyukainya." ujar Tuan Oz.

"…"

"Ah, apakah aku salah bicara?"

"Tidak. Echo harus segera pulang. Nanti Tuan Vincent bisa marah."

"Wah, sayang sekali ya." keluh Tuan Oz.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_**I'm looking for the words only you can hear…**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hari ini Tuan Gilbert berada di Mansion Nightray.<em>**

_ Artinya Tuan Vince ingin berbicara kepada Tuan Gilbert._

_ Tanpa Echo._

…

_Sebaiknya Echo ketempat kemarin saja._

.

.

.

…_**but I can't see them.**_

_._

_._

_._

**"Ah! Echo!"**

_Tuan Oz._

"Aah~ hari ini kau ketempat ini lagi, ya?" tanyanya riang.

"…"

"Wah, maaf menganggumu." ujar Tuan Oz muram.

.

_Apa benar jika Echo tidak membalas perkataannya, itu terlihat mengganggu Echo?_

_ Apa benar harus Echo jelaskan dulu?_

_.  
><em>

"Tidak."

"Baguslah! Tunggu disini, aku ingin mengambil bunga untukmu." terang Tuan Oz.

"…"

.

_Kenapa Echo harus menurut kepada orang lain selain Tuan Vince?_

_ Kenapa harus diambilkan bunga?_

_ Tuan Vincent tidak bilang Echo harus mendapatkan bunga._

_.  
><em>

"Ini dia! Bagaimana menurutmu, hm?" tanya Tuan Oz sambil menggenggam bunga.

"..."

"Kau ingin dipasang dimana?"

"… Tak tahu."

"Bagaimana jika aku selipkan di telinga sebelah kananmu?" ujar Tuan Oz sambil menyelipkan bunga di telinga kanan Echo.

"… Terima kasih, tapi kata Tuan Vin—"

"Ah, ternyata kau takut dengan tuanmu, ya?" tanya Tuan Oz sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"…"

"Sudahlah, Vince tidak melihatmu."

"Tapi kata Tuan—"

"Tidak apa – apa. Bukankah Gil sedang disana? Ia pasti bersama Vince dan tuanmu itu pasti tidak apa – apa!" seru Tuan Oz dengan riang dan jahil.

"…"

.

.

.

…_**telling you is impossible.**_

.

.

.

"Ta—"

"Echo." sela Tuan Oz. "Lihat kucing itu, deh."

"Anak kucing itu sedang menggigiti ibunya."

"Bukan!" Tuan Oz menepuk dahinya. "Itu sedang menyusui, Echo."

"…Lalu?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang membuat kucing itu rela menyusui?" tanya Tuan Oz.

…

_Echo tidak akan mengerti, Tuan Vincent tidak pernah mengajarkan hal itu kepada Echo._

_ Apa benar Echo harus mengerti hal itu?_

_ Tuan Vincent tidak bilang begitu_.

"Tak tahu."

.

.

.

_**Even though…**_

…_**they're flowing over.**_

_._

_._

_._

"Aku… juga tak tahu. Mungkin itu kasih sayang yang belum pernah kurasakan dari seorang ibu." sahut Tuan Oz lirih.

"Lantas, mengapa Tuan Oz memikirkannya?"

…

"Karena aku ingin merasakannya." jawab Tuan Oz.

.

.

.

"Memangnya, rasanya seperti apa?"

"Tidak bisa dideskripsikan." jawabnya dengan nada lirih.

.

.

.

"Oh ya, kenapa Echo jarang sekali bicara?" tanya Tuan Oz.

"Tuan Vincent tidak menyuruh Echo untuk berbicara banyak."

"Apa Echo harus patuh dengan apa yang ia perintahkan?" tanya Tuan Oz lagi.

"Tuan Vincent berkata begitu."

"Apa Tuan Vince juga menyuruhmu bernafas?" Tuan Oz bertanya dengan nada serius.

"..."

"Tidak kan?" tanyanya lagi.

**"Tidak."**

"Lalu kenapa kau bernafas, Echo?" Tuan Oz menyudutkan Echo di hamparan bunga yang luas ini.

"…Tak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, minimal bicaralah apa yang hatimu ingin bicarakan." ujar Tuan Oz yang suaranya –mendadak– menjadi lembut.

"…"

_Apa Tuan Oz tidak bisa melihat keadaan Echo dengan matanya?_

_Apa benar, Echo harus tahu akan hal itu?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

**Malam ini… Echo mencoba berbicara dengan Tuan Vincent.**

"Tuan Vincent."

"Ya, Echo?"

"Apa itu… kasih sayang?"

.

.

.

**PRANGGGGGG!**

Cangkir teh Tuan Vince jatuh.

Pecah.

Begitu saja, setelah mendengar 'kasih sayang'.

"Sayangnya, Echo. Aku belum pernah mendapatkannya secara _personal_ dari orang – orang terdekatku." ujar Tuan Vincent lirih.

"Apa Echo pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang?"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu? Bocah Vessalius itu lagi?" Tuan Vincent memberikan picingan mata marah kepada Echo.

"…"

"Bunga darimana itu?" tanya Tuan Vincent.

"Dari Tuan Oz."

.

.

.

**PLAKKKKK!**

Sekarang pipi kiri terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

_Hening._

.

.

.

"Tuan Vincent… mengapa Echo tidak boleh berbicara banyak?"

.

.

.

**PLAKKKKK!**

Pipi kanan.

"…"

"**BUKAN URUSANMU! MASUK KEKAMARMU! SEKARANG!"**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>See…<strong>_

_**Even though…**_

_**I have to repeat.**_

_._

_._

_._

_"Echo…"_

Zwei?

"Zwei…" bisik Echo.

_"Kau lemah..." _ujar Zwei.

"Jangan muncul sekarang, Zwei." pinta Echo, walaupun ia bagian dari diri Echo, Echo tetap harus mempertahankan keberadaan Echo.

_"E...cho. Kau lemah, aku hanya ingin berkata begitu."_ jawab Zwei samar - samar.

"...Lalu?"

_"Kau yakin, bisa bertahan hidup dengan kelemahanmu?" _tanya Zwei dengan nada tinggi dan terdengar samar - samar.

_Echo... berbicara dengan diri Echo yang lain._

_Sampai - sampai ia mengatakan Echo lemah._

...

Memangnya kenapa?

"Echo bukan lemah. Echo... hanya tidak ada tujuan hidup..."

.

.

.

"...belum ada tujuan hidup, selain _mengabdi kepada **Tuan Vincent**_**.**"

.

.

.

**Zwei tidak bicara lagi.**

_Memangnya kenapa jika Echo lemah?_

_Walaupun Echo tidak lemah, apa Echo harus berbicara?_

_Apa benar kalau Echo mendalami sebuah ekspresi dan penjiwaan, artinya Echo punya perasaan?_

_Apa benar selama ini Echo tidak punya perasaan?_

_Tuan Vincent tidak mengajari Echo cara menggunakan perasaan tersebut._

_Apa benar Echo harus tahu arti dari sebuah 'kasih sayang'?_

**_Apa... Echo harus benar - benar berbicara?_**

.

.

.

_**I'm looking for the words only you can hear**__**.**__**  
><strong>__**But I can't see them**__**.**_

_._

_._

_._

–_Walaupun Echo berbicara…_

_Mungkinkah Tuan Vincent dan orang lain akan mendengarnya?_

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**Telling you is impossible****…**_

_._

_._

_._

–_Walaupun Echo berbicara…_

…_Echo hanya akan mencari kata – kata yang hanya didengar oleh Tuan Vincent dan orang lain._

_Tapi…_

_Echo tak mendapatkannya._

_Walaupun rangkaian kata - kata tersebut…_

…_beterbangan di benak Echo._

_._

_._

_._

_**Even though****.****  
><strong>**They are flowing over****.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Echo putuskan._

_Tidak akan bicara jika Echo belum mendapatkan kalimat yang hanya didengarkan oleh Tuan Vincent dan orang lain…_

_Biarkan Echo tidak berbicara._

…

…_untuk sementara, sampai orang – orang bisa memahami perasaan Echo._

_Biarkan Echo simpan…_

**…_suara Echo._**

_._

_._

_._

_**See…**_

_._

_._

_._

_**/voice/**  
><em>

**/fin/**

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOOOOOTTTT!<strong>

**DOSA LU GLOOO! DOSAA!**

bikin Fict nistah ene dan... dan... dan ken pon! (?)

**dan Teenage Stories mandek! YEAY FOR MEEE!**

Bukan mandek sih ya

tapi belom mulai ngetik karena Glo selingkuh sama LGF, Photoshop, dan PSP T_T *main harvest moon wakakakaka*

Eniwei!

**DOAKAN GLO DAN KAWAN KAWAN LULUS OSIS!**

**THANKS YANG UDAH BACA dan RIPIUH~ FAVE! DANLAINLAIN!**

**THANKS UNTUK SALMAHIMAHI YANG UDAH BIKININ FICT DEDIKASI! MI LUP YU!**

**THANKS UNTUK MY CHAIRMATE (SIAPA HAYOOO! HAHAHHA) YANG RELA DIGRECOKIN GLO UNTUK NGOMONGIN PROJECT 'VOICE' X)**

Oh ya.

Ini untuk... ****i. Hehe =) walaupun Glo gabilang Glo kesel sama kamu, Glo bukan nggapunya perasaan ditinggalin secara perlahan gitu.

Glo cuma nyimpen kata - kata yang Glo udah rangkai.

Selamat ya, udah level 6* di game online tersebut... Tanpa Glo.

***HAHAHH GLO DITINGGALIN COWOK! KASIAN DEH LUUUU!***

Abaikan tolong T^T

Oh ya, terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang ngebaca dan mengunjungi Fic Glo yang ini maupun yang lain!

Kedatangan (?) anda sangat berarti bagi Glo! *pelukciumpelukcium*

udah kayak bandara aja XD

makasih yang udah naro Glo di author fave and alerts!

Makasih yang udah membaca. ngereview. Ngefave/alerts! heheXD mi lap yuyuyuyu~

oke sekian dari Glo! Hehe udahan dulu yah curhatnyah! XD

**oh ya, terimakasih kepada ****i. Karena anda, Glo bisa membuat fict ini =)**


End file.
